poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The World Grand Prix, Sonic vs Jet Transcript
Here is the transcript of The World Grand Prix, Sonic vs Jet (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids The World Grand Prix, Sonic vs Jet) The short begins at the Babylon Rogues' ship, ???,,.??? Jet the Hawk: ???,.??? Storm the Albatross: ???,.??? Jet the Hawk: ???,.??? Wave the Swallow: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: What was that, Sonic? Mordecai: ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: ???,.??? Sammy Booster: At least it's catchy. Sammy Booster: Hey, don't worry, Everybody tanks in front of the cameras the first time, Granted, not as bad as you. Rika Harrington: Really? And what about the Salmon incident? Sammy Booster: I thought the deal was we took that to the grave. Rika Harrington: More of an understanding than a deal. Sonic the Hedgehog: Whoa! You're Sammy Booster, You won the Roosterfarian Invitational by a half mile. And you, Rika, Your sliding turn on the forth marker at Snowflake City was epic! ???,.??? Sammy Booster: I like him. Rika Harrington: Me too. ???,.??? Sammy Booster: Chin up, kid. ???,.??? ???,.??? Kimmie Su: Hi, You must be Sonic the Hedgehog, ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: ???,.??? Kimmie Su: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Crogg: (growls) ???,.??? Crogg: You got a problem, rookie? Sonic the Hedgehog: What? No. no problem, I'm problem-free, yay me. ???,.??? Crogg: I think he's trying to be funny. Rex: But not funny, ha-ha. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, I'm just looking for the Emerald City. Twister: Huh? Sonic the Hedgehog: Because the line is yellow, like the road in the movie? The Wizard of Oz? ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm just looking for the garage, Sorry, my mistake, if i could just... ???,.??? Crogg: I bet it'd be funny seeing him try to talk... with no teeth. Rex: That would be funny, ha-ha. Sonic the Hedgehog: Really? It seems a bit played out, Predictable, I've always been more of a fan of Let's settle our differences on the track. Rex: You just can't stop talking, can you, funny boy? Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, I get that a lot. ???,.??? Talia: Crogg, Rex, That's enough. ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: (whistles) Rex: We were just having some fun, Talia. Talia: Have it somewhere else. Unless you'd rather deal with me. ???,.??? Crogg: We'll settle this on the track. ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: That's what i just said. ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, thanks for the save... uh, Talia, was it? It's good you showed up when you did, because i was about to go all kung fu on them, It wouldn't have been pretty. Talia: When you see the Wizard, ask him for some courage. ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Blitz Frontier: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Extreme Racers: (laughs) Rocko: He's so lame. Black Lizard: Shh, Here he comes. ???,.??? Miles Tails Prowler: ???,.??? Rigby: ???,.??? Jade: Hey, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: Huh? Jade: ???,.??? Sapphire: Yeah, ???,.??? Jade and Sapphire: Not! (laughs) ???,.??? Knuckles the Echidna: ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Meelo: Rambunctious rookie gets rocked by racers. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Meelo: Rumor has it that the Extreme Racers, irritated by the bragging of a certain hedgehog rookie, decided to put the upstart in his place. Our sources report that the newbie ended up crying and blubbering for mercy, Unofficial Extreme Fan Site. Sonic the Hedgehog: That's not what happened. And how did they even know? ???,.??? Meelo: They've got pictures off the security feed. Altogether: What?! Callie Jones: Hmm, i highly doubt that, Do you mind if i look? So, Meelo gave his tablet to Callie and, ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: ???,.??? Knuckle the Echidna: This is just some moron who sits in his pajamas all day with nothing better to do, No one's gonna care. Miles Tails Prowler: Yeah, Sonic, ???,.??? Meelo: Vicky linked to it on her Facebook feed, #thisguysaloser. Sonic the Hedgehog: Vicky's on Facebook? Yoshi: ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: ???,.??? Meelo: She's got 3000,000 followers, you're having a bad day. Oh well... ???,.??? Meelo: I'm Meelo by the way, See you at the race. ???,.??? Yoshi: ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: Ugh, that's it, I'm outta here. ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: ???,.??? Jet the Hawk: ???,.??? ---- Vicky Rosette: ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: ???,.??? Vicky Rosette: ???,.??? ???,.??? Rika Harrington: Don't worry about Vicky, She's really quite sweet once you get to know her. Sonic the Hedgehog: Really? Sammy & Rika: No. Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh. Sammy Booster: Good luck, Sonic. Rika Harrington: Try not to die, That would a bad start to the season. Sonic the Hedgehog: Heh, Wouldn't want that. ???,.??? Crogg & Rex: (laughs) Sonic the Hedgehog: Wouldn't want that. ???,.??? ???,.??? Frankie: Hey, Mike, you sure that you want to announce the race today? Mike: Yeah, i've been practicing for 2 weeks, watch this. ???,.??? Mike: Ladies and Gentlemen... ???,. without further ado, Let's being the starting lineup for... The Extreme Racers! Crowd: (cheering) ???,.??? Mike: First up, is, ???,.???